the_nightmare_before_christmasfandomcom-20200214-history
The Nightmare Before Christmas Script
The script to Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas. NARRATOR 'Twas a long time ago, longer now than it seems, in a place that perhaps you've seen in your dreams. For the story that you are about to be told, took place in the holiday worlds of old. Now, you've probably wondered where holidays come from. If you haven't, I'd say it's time you begun. SHADOWS Boys and girls of every age Wouldn't you like to see something strange? SIAMESE SHADOW Come with us and you will see This, our town of Halloween PUMPKIN PATCH CHORUS This is Halloween, this is Halloween Pumpkins scream in the dead of night GHOSTS This is Halloween, everybody make a scene Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright It's our town, everybody scream In this town of Halloween CREATURE UNDER THE BED I am the one hiding under your bed Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red MAN UNDER THE STAIRS I am the one hiding under your stairs Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair CORPSE CHORUS This is Halloween, this is Halloween Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! VAMPIRES In this town we call home Everyone hail to the pumpkin song MAYOR In this town, don't we love it now? Everybody's waiting for the next surprise CORPSE CHORUS Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll scream HARLEQUIN DEMON Scream! WEREWOLF This is Halloween HARLEQUIN DEMON Red 'n' Black MELTING MAN Slimy green WEREWOLF Aren't you scared? WITCHES Well, that's just fine Say it once, say it twice Take the chance and roll the dice Ride with the moon in the dead of night HANGING TREE Everybody scream, everybody scream HANGED MEN In our town of Halloween CLOWN I am the clown with the tear-away face Here in a flash and gone without a trace SECOND GHOUL I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?" I am the wind blowing through your hair OOGIE BOOGIE SHADOW I am the shadow on the moon at night Filling your dreams to the brim with fright CORPSE CHORUS This is Halloween, this is Halloween Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! CHILD CORPSE TRIO Tender lumplings everywhere Life's no fun without a good scare PARENT CORPSES That's our job, but we're not mean In our town of Halloween CORPSE CHORUS In this town MAYOR Don't we love it now? MAYOR WITH CORPSE CHORUS Everyone's waiting for the next surprise CORPSE CHORUS: Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back And scream like a banshee Make you jump out of your skin This is Halloween, everybody scream Won't ya please make way for a very special guy Our man Jack is king of the pumpkin patch Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now EVERYONE This is Halloween, this is Halloween Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! CORPSE CHILD TRIO In this town we call home Everyone hail to the pumpkin song EVERYONE La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween! (etc.) EVERYONE applause WITCHES Cackling CLOWN It's over! BEHEMOTH We did it! bump WEREWOLF Wasn't it terrifying? HYDE & CYCLOPS What a night! MAYOR Great Halloween everybody. JACK Skellington I believe it was our most horrible yet! Thank you everyone. MAYOR No, thanks to you, Jack. Without your brilliant leadership - JACK Not at all Mayor. VAMPIRE (fat) You're such a scream, Jack WITCH You're a witch's fondest dream! WITCH (little) You made walls fall, Jack WITCH Walls fall? You made the very mountains crack, Jack DR. FINKELSTEIN Sally's arm The deadly nightshade you slipped me wore off, Sally. SALLY Let go! DR. FINKELSTEIN You're not ready for so much excitement! SALLY: Yes I am! DR. FINKELSTEIN You're coming with me! SALLY No I'm not! pulls out the thread that's holding her arm on DR. FINKELSTEIN Come back here you foolish oaf! Ow! CREATURE FROM BLACK LAGOON Ooo Jack, you make wounds ooze and flesh crawl. JACK Thank you, thank you, thank you -- very much MAYOR Hold it! We haven't given out the prizes yet! Our first award goes to the vampires for most blood drained in a single evening. applause MAYOR A frightening and honorable mention goes to the fabulous Dark Lagoon leeches SAX PLAYER Nice work, Bone Daddy. JACK Yeah, I guess so. Just like last year and the year before that and the year before that. graveyard,Lament Performed by [[Danny Elfman]] There are few who'd deny, at what I do I am the best For my talents are renowned far and wide When it comes to surprises in the moonlit night I excel without ever even trying With the slightest little effort of my ghostlike charms I have seen grown men give out a shriek With the wave of my hand, and a well-placed moan I have swept the very bravest off their feet Yet year after year, it's the same routine And I grow so weary of the sound of screams And I, Jack, the Pumpkin King Have grown so tired of the same old thing Oh, somewhere deep inside of these bones An emptiness began to grow There's something out there, far from my home A longing that I've never known I'm the master of fright, and a demon of light And I'll scare you right out of your pants To a guy in Kentucky, I'm Mister Unlucky And I'm known throughout England and France And since I am dead, I can take off my head To recite Shakespearean quotations No animal nor man can scream like I can With the fury of my recitations But who here would ever understand That the Pumpkin King with the skeleton grin Would tire of his crown, if they only understood He'd give it all up if he only could Oh, there's an empty place in my bones That calls out for something unknown The fame and praise come year after year Does nothing for these empty tears graveyard and entering forest SALLY Jack, I know how you feel. gathers herbs castle DR. FINKELSTEIN Sally, you've come back. SALLY I had to. DR. FINKELSTEIN For this? her arm SALLY Yes. DR. FINKELSTEIN Shall we then. That's twice this month you've slipped deadly nightshade into my tea and run off -- SALLY Three times! DR. FINKELSTEIN You're mine you know! I made you with my own hands. SALLY You can make other creations. I'm restless, I can't help it. DR. FINKELSTEIN It's a phase my dear, it'll pass. We need to be patient that's all. SALLY But, I don't want to be patient. forest ZERO bark JACK No Zero, not now. I'm not in the mood. ZERO bark JACK All right. Zero a rib from himself Here ya go boy. gets rib and shows off his nose to Halloweentown MAYOR Morning gents the band This Is Halloween, walks up to Jack's front door and rings bell MAYOR Jack, you home? worried, switches face and knocks with desperation then switch back to happy face MAYOR Jack? I've got the plans for next Halloween. I need to go over them with you so we can get started. MAYOR (with worried face) Jack, please, I'm only an elected an official here, I can't make decisions by myself. Jack, answer me!! down steps ACCORDION PLAYER He's not home. MAYOR Where is he? SAX PLAYER He hasn't been home all night. MAYOR ooooo to forest JACK (yawning) Where are we? It's someplace new. ZERO bark bark JACK What is this? sees heart tree, shamrock tree, Easter egg tree, turkey tree JACK gasps Xmas tree knob and gets sucked in ZERO bark bark JACK Whoa!!!! This? by [[Danny Elfman]] What's this? What's this? There's color everywhere What's this? There's white things in the air What's this? I can't believe my eyes I must be dreaming Wake up, Jack, this isn't fair What's this? What's this? What's this? There's something very wrong What's this? There's people singing songs What's this? The streets are lined with Little creatures laughing Everybody seems so happy Have I possibly gone daffy? What is this? What's this? There's children throwing snowballs instead of throwing heads They're busy building toys And absolutely no one's dead There's frost on every window Oh, I can't believe my eyes And in my bones I feel the warmth That's coming from inside Oh, look What's this? They're hanging mistletoe, they kiss Why that looks so unique, inspired They're gathering around to hear a story Roasting chestnuts on a fire What's this? What's this? In here they've got a little tree, how queer And who would ever think And why? They're covering it with tiny little things They've got electric lights on strings And there's a smile on everyone So, now, correct me if I'm wrong This looks like fun This looks like fun Oh, could it be I got my wish? What's this? Oh my, what now? The children are asleep But look, there's nothing underneath No ghouls, no witches here to scream and scare them Or ensnare them, only little cozy things Secure inside their dreamland What's this? The monsters are all missing And the nightmares can't be found And in their place there seems to be Good feeling all around Instead of screams, I swear I can hear music in the air The smell of cakes and pies Are absolutely everywhere The sights, the sounds They're everywhere and all around I've never felt so good before This empty place inside of me is filling up I simply cannot get enough I want it, oh, I want it Oh, I want it for my own I've got to know I've got to know What is this place that I have found? What is this? Christmas Town, hmm... SANTY CLAWS Ho Ho Ho Ho ho ho ho ho JACK hmm.. Halloweentown CLOWN This has never happened before. Witch It's suspicious. Witch (little) It's peculiar. VAMPIRES It's scary. MAYOR Stand aside. WEREWOLF grrrr MAYOR Coming through. We've got find Jack. There's only 365 days left till next Halloween. WEREWOLF 364! MAYOR Is there anywhere we've forgotten to check? Clown I looked in every mausoleum. WITCHES We opened the sarcophagi. Hyde I tromped through the pumpkin patch. VAMPIRE I peeked behind the Cyclops's eye. I did! But he wasn't there. MAYOR It's time to sound the alarms. FINKELSTEIN's castle SALLY Frog's breath will overpower any odor. Bitter. coughing Worm's wart. Where's that worm's wart? DR. FINKELSTEIN Sally, that soup ready yet? SALLY Coming....lunch DR. FINKELSTEIN Ah, what's that? Worm's wart, mmm, and...frog's breath. SALLY What's wrong? I-I thought you liked frog's breath. DR. FINKELSTEIN Nothing's more suspicious than frog's breath. Until you taste it I won't swallow a spoonful. SALLY I'm not hungry... spoon Oops! DR. FINKELSTEIN You want me to starve. An old man like me who hardly has strength as it is. Me, to whom you owe your very life. SALLY Oh don't be silly. soup with trick spoon Mmmm, see. Scrumptious. Finkelstein eats soup Halloween MAYOR Did anyone think to dredge the lake? VAMPIRE Ah, this morning! ZERO barks Witch Hear that? Witch (little) What? Witch Shh! ZERO barks VAMPIRE Zero! as Jack and Zero arrive Kid Jack's back! MAYOR Where have you been? JACK Call a town meeting and I'll tell everyone all about it. MAYOR When? JACK Immediately! MAYOR his mayor truck Town meeting, town meeting, town meeting tonight, town meeting tonight meeting Clown as he hits Sally JACK Listen everyone. I want to tell you about Christmastown. Town Meeting Song Performed by Danny Elfman and Cast JACK There are objects so peculiar They were not to be believed All around, things to tantalize my brain It's a world unlike anything I've ever seen And as hard as I try I can't seem to describe Like a most improbable dream But you must believe when I tell you this It's as real as my skull and it does exist Here, let me show you This is a thing called a present The whole thing starts with a box HARLEQUIN DEMON A box? DEVIL Is it steel? WEREWOLF Are there locks? HARLEOUIN DEMON Is it filled with a pox? DEVIL A pox How delightful, a pox JACK If you please Just a box with bright-colored paper And the whole thing's topped with a bow WITCHES A bow? But why? How ugly What's in it? What's in it? JACK That's the point of the thing, not to know CLOWN It's a bat CREATURE UNDER THE STAIRS Will it bend? CLOWN It's a rat CREATURE UNDER THE STAIRS Will it break? UNDERSEA GAL Perhaps it s the head that I found in the lake JACK Listen now, you don't understand That's not the point of Christmas land Now, pay attention We pick up an oversized sock And hang it like this on the wall MR. HYDE Oh, yes! Does it still have a foot? MEDIUM MR. HYDE Let me see, let me look SMALL MR. HYDE Is it rotted and covered with gook? JACK Um, let me explain There's no foot inside, but there's candy Or sometimes it's filled with small toys MUMMY AND WINGED DEMON Small toys WINGED DEMON Do they bite? MUMMY Do they snap? WINGED DEMON Or explode in a sack? CORPSE KID Or perhaps they just spring out And scare girls and boys MAYOR What a splendid idea This Christmas sounds fun I fully endorse it Let's try it at once JACK Everyone, please now, not so fast There's something here that you don't quite grasp Well, I may as well give them what they want And the best, I must confess, I have saved for the last For the ruler of this Christmas land Is a fearsome king with a deep mighty voice Least that's what I've come to understand And I've also heard it told That he's something to behold Like a lobster, huge and red When he sets out to slay with his rain gear on Carting bulging sacks with his big great arms That is, so I've heard it said And on a dark, cold night Under full moonlight He flies into a fog Like a vulture in the sky And they call him Sandy Claws Well, at least they're excited But they don't understand That special kind of feeling in Christmas land Oh, well... house JACK There's got to be a logical way to explain this Xmas thing. Finkelstein's castle DR. FINKELSTEIN You've poisoned me for the last time you wretched girl. Sally away dingdong DR. FINKELSTEIN Oh my head...the door is open. JACK Hel-lo DR. FINKELSTEIN Jack Skellington, up here my boy. JACK Dr. I need to borrow some equipment. DR. FINKELSTEIN Is that so, whatever for? JACK I'm conducting a series of experiments. DR. FINKELSTEIN How perfectly marvelous. Curiosity killed the cat, you know. JACK I know. DR. FINKELSTEIN Come on into the lab and we'll get you all fixed up. SALLY Hmm. Experiments? house JACK Zero, I'm home. examines & experiments with Xmas stuff JACK Interesting reaction....but what does it mean? room Sally jumps to give Jack his basket... DR. FINKELSTEIN You can come out now if you promise to behave. Sally. Sally. Oooh! Gone again! house gives Jack his basket and sneaks off and picks a flower which catches on fire Jack's Obsession Performed by Danny Elfman and Cast Something's up with Jack Something's up with Jack Don't know if we're ever going to get him back He's all alone up there Locked away inside Never says a word Hope he hasn't died Something's up with Jack Something's up with Jack JACK Christmas time is buzzing in my skull Will it let me be? I cannot tell There's so many things I cannot grasp When I think I've got it, and then at last Through my bony fingers it does slip Like a snowflake in a fiery grip Something here I'm not quite getting Though I try, I keep forgetting Like a memory long since past Here in an instant, gone in a flash What does it mean? What does it mean? In these little bric-a-brac A secret's waiting to be cracked These dolls and toys confuse me so Confound it all, I love it though Simple objects, nothing more But something's hidden through a door Though I do not have the key Something's there I cannot see What does it mean? What does it mean? What does it mean? Hmm... I've read these Christmas books so many times I know the stories and I know the rhymes I know the Christmas carols all by heart My skull's so full, it's tearing me apart As often as I've read them, something's wrong So hard to put my bony finger on Or perhaps it's really not as deep As I've been led to think Am I trying much too hard? Of course! I've been too close to see The answer's right in front of me Right in front of me It's simple really, very clear Like music drifting in the air Invisible, but everywhere Just because I cannot see it Doesn't mean I can't believe it You know, I think this Christmas thing It's not as tricky as it seems And why should they have all the fun? It should belong to anyone Not anyone, in fact, but me Why, I could make a Christmas tree And there's no reason I can find I couldn't handle Christmas time I bet I could improve it too And that's exactly what I'll do Hee,hee,hee JACK Eureka!! This year, Christmas will be ours! MAYOR Patience, everyone. Jack has a special Job for each of us. Dr. Finkelstein, your Xmas assignment is ready. Dr. Finkelstein to the front of the line. VAMPIRE What kind of a noise is that for a baby to make? JACK Perhaps it can be improved? VAMPIRES No problem! JACK I knew it! Dr. thank you for coming. We need some of these. picture of Santa and sleigh DR. FINKELSTEIN Hmm.. their construction should be exceedingly simple. I think. MAYOR How horrible our Xmas will be. JACK No--how jolly. MAYOR face Oh, how jolly our Xmas will be. pelted What are you doing here? LOCK Jack sent for us. SHOCK Specifically. BARREL By name. LOCK Lock SHOCK Shock BARREL Barrel MAYOR Jack, Jack it's Oogie's boys! JACK Ah, Halloween's finest trick or treaters. The job I have for you is top secret. It requires craft, cunning, mischief. SHOCK And we thought you didn't like us, Jack. giggles JACK Absolutely no one is to know about it. Not a soul. Now-- to LS&B And one more thing -- leave that no account Ooogie Boogie out of this! BARREL Whatever you say, Jack. SHOCK Of course Jack. LOCK Wouldn't dream of it Jack. said with their fingers crossed Kidnap the Sandy Claws Performed by Paul Reubens, Catherine O'Hara, and Danny Elfman LOCK, SHOCK, AND BARREL Kidnap Mr. Sandy Claws LOCK I wanna do it BARREL Let's draw straws SHOCK Jack said we should work together Three of a kind LOCK, SHOCK, AND BARREL Birds of a feather Now and forever Wheeee La, la, la, la, la Kidnap the Sandy Claws, lock him up real tight Throw away the key and then Turn off all the lights SHOCK First, we're going to set some bait Inside a nasty trap and wait When he comes a-sniffing we will Snap the trap and close the gate LOCK Wait! I've got a better plan To catch this big red lobster man Let's pop him in a boiling pot And when he's done we'll butter him up LOCK, SHOCK, AND BARREL Kidnap the Sandy Claws Throw him in a box Bury him for ninety years Then see if he talks SHOCK Then Mr. Oogie Boogie Man Can take the whole thing over then He'll be so pleased, I do declare That he will cook him rare LOCK,SHOCK, AND BARREL Wheeee LOCK I say that we take a cannon Aim it at his door And then knock three times And when he answers Sandy Claws will be no more SHOCK You're so stupid, think now lf we blow him up to smithereens We may lose some pieces And then Jack will beat us black and green LOCK,SHOCK, AND BARREL Kidnap the Sandy Claws Tie him in a bag Throw him in the ocean Then, see if he is sad LOCK AND SHOCK Because Mr. Oogie Boogie is the meanest guy around If I were on his Boogie list, I'd get out of town BARREL He'll be so pleased by our success That he'll reward us too, I'll bet LOCK, SHOCK, AND BARREL Perhaps he'll make his special brew Of snake and spider stew Ummm! We're his little henchmen and We take our job with pride We do our best to please him And stay on his good side SHOCK I wish my cohorts weren't so dumb BARREL I'm not the dumb one LOCK You're no fun SHOCK Shut up LOCK Make me SHOCK I've got something, listen now This one is real good, you'll see We'll send a present to his door Upon there'll be a note to read Now, in the box we'll wait and hide Until his curiosity entices him to look inside BARREL And then we'll have him One, two, three LOCK, SHOCK, AND BARREL Kidnap the Sandy Claws, beat him with a stick Lock him up for ninety years, see what makes him tick Kidnap the Sandy Claws, chop him into bits Mr. Oogie Boogie is sure to get his kicks Kidnap the Sandy Claws, see what we will see Lock him in a cage and then, throw away the key OOGIE BOOGIE Sandy Claws..hahaha hall JACK It goes something like this. bells How about it? Think you can manage? PERSON INSIDE BASS a one, and a two, and a three, and a. . . in a flat key by the band MAYOR Next! JACK Fantastic! Now why don't you all practice on that and we'll be in great shape. Sally, I need your help more than anyone's. SALLY You certainly do, Jack. I had the most terrible vision. JACK That's splendid. SALLY No, it was about your Xmas. There was smoke and fire. JACK That not my Xmas. My Xmas is filled with laughter and joy and this--my Sandy Claws outfit. I want you to make it. SALLY Jack, please, listen to me--it's going to be a disaster. JACK How could it be--just follow the pattern. This part is red, the trim is white. SALLY It's a mistake, Jack. JACK Now don't be modest, who else is clever enough to make my Sandy claws outfit. MAYOR Next! JACK I have every confidence in you. SALLY But it seems wrong to me, very wrong. Behemoth JACK This device is called a nutcracker. LOCK, SHOCK & BARREL Jack, Jack we caught him we caught him. JACK Perfect! Open it up. Quickly! to reveal the Easter bunny JACK That's not Sandy Claws! SHOCK It isn't? BARREL Who is it? BEHEMOTH Bunny! JACK Not Sandy Claws...take him back! LOCK We followed your instructions-- BARREL we went through the door-- JACK Which door? There's more than one. Sandy Claws is behind the door shaped like this. Xmas cookie in shape of tree SHOCK I told you! start fighting JACK Arr!! scary face at LS&B JACK I'm very sorry for the inconvenience, sir. Take him home first and apologize again. Be careful with Sandy Claws when you fetch him. Treat him nicely. LOCK, SHOCK & BARREL Got it. We'll get it right next time. Finkelstein's castle DR. FINKELSTEIN You will be a decided improvement over that treacherous Sally. IGOR Master, the plans. DR. FINKELSTEIN Excellent, Igor. him a dog bone Making Christmas Performed by Danny Elfman and the Citizens of Halloween CLOWN This time, this time GROUP Making Christmas ACCORDION PLAYER Making Christmas MAYOR Making Christmas, making Christmas Is so fine GROUP It's ours this time And won't the children be surprised It's ours this time CHILD CORPSE Making Christmas MUMMY Making Christmas MUMMY AND CORPSE CHILD Making Christmas WITCHES Time to give them something fun WITCHES AND CREATURE LADY They'll talk about for years to come GROUP Let's have a cheer from everyone It's time to party DUCK TOY Making Christmas, making Christmas VAMPIRES Snakes and mice get wrapped up so nice With spider legs and pretty bows VAMPIRES AND WINGED DEMON It's ours this time CORPSE FATHER All together, that and this CORPSE FATHER, WOLF MAN With all our tricks we're CORPSE FATHER, WOLF MAN, DEVIL Making Christmastime WOLF MAN Here comes Jack JACK I don't believe what's happening to me My hopes, my dreams, my fantasies Hee, hee, hee, hee HARLEQUIN Won't they be impressed, I am a genius See how I transformed this old rat Into a most delightful hat JACK Hmm, my compliments from me to you On this your most intriguing hat Consider though this substitute A bat in place of this old rat Huh! No, no, no, now that's all wrong This thing will never make a present It's been dead now for much too long Try something fresher, something pleasant Try again, don't give up THREE MR. HYDES All together, that and this With all our tricks we're making Christmastime (Instrumental) GROUP This time, this time JACK It's ours! GROUP Making Christmas, making Christmas La, la, la It's almost here GROUP AND WOLF MAN And we can't wait GROUP AND HARLEOUIN So ring the bells and celebrate GROUP 'Cause when the full moon starts to climb We'll all sing out JACK It's Christmastime Hee, hee, hee Christmastown SANDY CLAWS Kathleen, Bobby, Susie, yes, Susie's been nice. Nice, nice, naughty, nice, nice, nice. There are hardly any naughty children this year. chime: jingle all the way SANDY CLAWS Now who could that be? LOCK, SHOCK & BARREL Trick or treat! SANDY CLAWS Huh? to Halloweentown Jack in Sandy garb SALLY You don't look like yourself Jack, not at all. JACK Isn't that wonderful. It couldn't be more wonderful! SALLY But you're the Pumpkin King. JACK Not anymore. And I feel so much better now. SALLY Jack, I know you think something's missing. But -- Jack's finger with needle JACK SALLY Sorry JACK You're right, something is missing but what? I've got the beard, the coat, the boots -- LOCK, SHOCK & BARREL Jack, Jack this time we bagged him! LOCK This time we really did! BARREL He sure is big Jack! SHOCK And heavy! SANDY CLAWS Let me out! JACK Sandy Claws in person. What a pleasure to meet you. Why you have hands! You don't have claws at all. SANDY CLAWS Where am I? JACK Surprised aren't you? I knew you would be. You don't need to have another worry about Xmas this year. SANDY CLAWS What? JACK Consider this a vacation Sandy, a reward. It's your turn to take it easy. SANDY CLAWS But there must be some mistake! JACK See that he's comfortable. Just a second fellows. Of course, that's what I'm missing. SANDY CLAWS But -- JACK Thanks! Sandy's hat SANDY CLAWS You just can't... Hold on where are we going now? JACK ho ho ho SALLY This is worse than I thought, much worse. I know... SANDY CLAWS Me? On vacation on Christmas eve? BARREL Where are we taking him? SHOCK Where? LOCK To Oogie boogie, of course. There isn't anywhere in the whole world more comfortable than that and Jack said to make him comfortable. Didn't he? SHOCK & BARREL Yes he did. SANDY CLAWS Haven't you heard of peace on earth and good will toward men? LOCK, SHOCK & BARREL No! three laugh Finkelstein's castle getting fog juice SALLY This'll stop Jack. [ Finklestein working on new creation to replace Sally] DR. FINKELSTEIN What a joy to think of all we'll have in common. We'll have conversations'' '' worth'' having.'' Oogie's LOCK, SHOCK & BARREL laughing SANDY CLAWS Don't do this. Naughty children never get any presents. SHOCK I think he might be too big. LOCK No he's not. If he can go down a chimney, he can fit down here! Oogie's lair Oogie Boogie's Song Performed by Ken Page with Ed lvory OOGIE BOOGIE Well, well, well, what have we here? Sandy Claws, huh? Oh, I'm really scared So you're the one everybody's talkin' about, ha, ha You're jokin', you're jokin' I can't believe my eyes You're jokin' me, you gotta be This can't be the right guy He's ancient, he's ugly I don't know which is worse I might just split a seam now If I don't die laughing first Mr. Oogie Boogie says There's trouble close at hand You'd better pay attention now 'Cause I'm the Boogie Man And if you aren't shakin' There's something very wrong 'Cause this may be the last time You hear the boogie song, ohhh THREE SKELETONS Ohhh OOGIE BOOGIE Ohhh TWO SKELETONS IN VICE Ohhh OOGIE BOOGIE Ohhh THREE BATS Ohhh, he's the Oogie Boogie Man SANTA Release me now Or you must face the dire consequences The children are expecting me So please, come to your senses OOGIE BOOGIE You're jokin', you're jokin' I can't believe my ears Would someone shut this fella up I'm drownin' in my tears It's funny, I'm laughing You really are too much And now, with your permission I'm going to do my stuff SANTA What are you going to do? OOGIE BOOGIE I'm gonna do the best I can Oh, the sound of rollin' dice To me is music in the air 'Cause I'm a gamblin' Boogie Man Although I don't play fair It's much more fun, I must confess With lives on the line Not mine, of course, but yours, old boy Now that'd be just fine SANTA Release me fast or you will have to Answer for this heinous act OOGIE BOOGIE Oh, brother, you're something You put me in a spin You aren't comprehending The position that you're in It's hopeless, you're finished You haven't got a prayer 'Cause I'm Mr. Oogie Boogie And you ain't going nowhere laughing to Halloweentown pouring fog juice into fountain appears from coffin and there's applause MAYOR Think of us as you soar triumphantly through the sky outshining every star. Your silhouette a dark blot on the moon, you who are our pride, you who are our glory, you who have frightened billions into an early grave. fog starts to get worse MAYOR You who have eh, devastated the souls of the living... JACK Oh no! We can't take off in this! The reindeer can't see an inch in front of their noses. SALLY Whew! VAMPIRE This fog's as thick as, as... CYCLOPS Jelly brains VAMPIRE Thicker! JACK There go all of my hope, my precious plans, my glorious dreams. Kid crying There goes Xmas. ZERO barks JACK No Zero, down boy. My what a brilliant nose you have. The better to light my way! To the head of the team, Zero! We're off! SALLY Wait Jack, no! is off! cheers JACK ho ho ha ha ha SALLY Good bye Jack, my dearest Jack. Oh how I hope my premonition is wrong. Sally's Song Performed by Catherine O'Hara I sense there's something in the wind That feels like tragedy's at hand And though I'd like to stand by him Can't shake this feeling that I have The worst is just around the bend And does he notice my feelings for him? And will he see how much he means to me? I think it's not to be What will become of my dear friend? Where will his actions lead us then? Although I'd like to join the crowd In their enthusiastic cloud Try as I may, it doesn't last And will we ever end up together? No, I think not, it's never to become For I am not the one playing Sandy JACK ho ho ho ho ho ho he he he loudly & wakes up little kid A little kid Santa! Jack gasps Santa? JACK Merry Xmas! And what is your name? Kid uh uh JACK That's all right. I have a special present for you anyway. There you go sonny. Hohohohehehe back up chimney Mother And what did Santa bring you honey? out shrunken head and father scream JACK Merry Xmas! Cop PHONE Hello, police. peanuts-type talk Attacked by Xmas toys? That's strange. That's the second toy complaint we've had. JACK hohohohehehe wreath, snake, vampire toy, killer duck screams puts toys down chimneys screams in the box chases fat kid JACK You're welcome one and all! Cop phone Where'd you spot him? ---Fast as we can, ma'am ---Police ---I know, I know a skeleton ---Keep calm ---Turn off all the lights ---Make sure the doors are Locked --- Hello, police Newscaster Reports are pouring in from all over the globe that an impostor is shamelessly impersonating Santa Claus, mocking and mangling this joyous holiday. Halloween residents cheers Newscaster Police assure us that this moment, military units are mobilizing to stop the perpetrator of this heinous crime. SALLY the Newscaster Jack, someone has to help Jack. Where'd they take that Sandy Claws? Newscaster --Come back and save Xmas JACK Look Zero, search lights! at Jack JACK They're celebrating! They're thanking us for doing such a good job. hits Zero JACK Whoa, careful down there, you almost hit us. ZERO bark JACK It's ok, Zero. Head higher! lair OOGIE BOOGIE Are you a gamblin man, Sandy? Let's play. sally's leg OOGIE BOOGIE Mmmm.. my, my....what have we here? hands start to rescue Sandy SALLY whispering I'll get you out of here. OOGIE BOOGIE Ah, lovely. takes off Sally's shoe OOGIE BOOGIE Tickle, tickle, tickle. Tickle, tickle, tickle. hands untie Sandy realizes that there's no body to the leg OOGIE BOOGIE What?!? You trying to make a dupe out of me? sucks Sandy and Sally back in to Jack JACK Who's next on my list. Ah, little Harry and Jordan. Won't they be surprised. gets hit JACK They're trying to hit us! ZERO! ZERO Bark gets hit Jack's falling JACK Merry Xmas to all and to all a good night... Halloween WEREWOLF howl! MAYOR (with white face) I knew this Xmas thing was a bad idea. I felt it in my gut. Terrible news folks. The worst tragedy of our times. Jack has been blown to smithereens. Terrible, terrible news. to "normal" town Cop car Attention, attention citizens. Terrible news. There's still no sign of Santa Claus. Although the impostor has been shot down, it looks like Xmas will have to be canceled this year. I repeat the impostor has been shot down but there's still no sign ...... in cemetery Poor Jack Performed by Danny Elfman What have I done? What have I done? How could I be so blind? All is lost, where was I? Spoiled all, spoiled all Everything's gone all wrong What have I done? What have I done? Find a deep cave to hide in In a million years they'll find me Only dust and a plaque That reads, 'Here Lies Poor Old Jack" But I never intended all this madness, never And nobody really understood, well how could they? That all I ever wanted was to bring them something great Why does nothing ever turn out like it should? Well, what the heck, I went and did my best And, by god, I really tasted something swell And for a moment, why, I even touched the sky And at least I left some stories they can tell, I did And for the first time since I don't remember when I felt just like my old bony self again And I, Jack, the Pumpkin King That's right! I am the Pumpkin King, ha, ha, ha, ha And I just can't wait until next Halloween 'Cause I've got some new ideas that will really make them scream And, by God, I'm really going to give it all my might Uh oh, I hope there's still time to set things right Sandy Claws, hmm lair SALLY You wait till Jack hears about this. By the time he's through with you, you'll be lucky if you... MAYOR The king of Halloween has been blown to smithereens. Skeleton Jack is now a pile of dust. SALLY gasp JACK Come on Zero. Xmas isn't over yet! OOGIE BOOGIE What's that you were saying about luck, rag doll? SALLY Help, help, help, help OOGIE BOOGIE Sandy, looks like it's Oogie's turn to boogie. SALLY scream OOGIE BOOGIE one 2 3 4 5 6 7 -- hahaha SANDY CLAWS This can't be happening! OOGIE BOOGIE Ashes to ashes, and dust to dust. Oh, I'm feeling weak...with hunger. One more roll of the dice oughta do it. Haha dice What! Snake eyes. on table Eleven! Haha looks like I won the jackpot! Bye bye doll face and sandman. Ha, ha, ha to dump Sally & Sandy Claus into the lava What the... JACK Hello Oogie OOGIE BOOGIE Jack, but they said you were dead. You must be double dead. Well come on bone man. ZERO bark bark OOGIE BOOGIE oooo ooo ooo. an arm and brings out the mechanical cowboys. Ha ha FIRE cowboys start shooting bullets out of there guns as Jack dodges them but jumping on top of them and a saw blade comes towards him. SALLY Jack look out! dodges the saw blade as he jumps off the top of the guns OOGIE BOOGIE So long, Jack. haha JACK How dare you treat my friends so shamefully. pulls the thread that came loose that held Oogie together OOGIE BOOGIE Now look what you've done. My bugs, my bugs, my bugs, bye bye bye JACK Forgive me Mr. claws, I'm afraid I've made a terrible mess of your holiday. SANDY CLAWS Bumpy sleigh ride, Jack? The next time you get the urge to take over someone else's holiday, I'd listen to her! She's the only one who makes any sense around this insane asylum! Skeletons.... JACK I hope there's still time-- SANDY CLAWS To fix Christmas? Of course there is, I'm Santa Claus! laying a finger aside of his nose, up Oogie's chimney he rose SALLY He'll fix things Jack. He knows what to do. JACK How did you get down here Sally? SALLY Oh, I was trying to, well, I wanted to, to -- JACK to help me SALLY I couldn't just let you just... JACK Sally, I can't believe I never realized...that you... MAYOR Jack, Jack! BARREL Here he is! LOCK Alive! SHOCK Just like we said. MAYOR Grab a hold my boy! JACK & SALLY whoa! NEWSCASTER Good news, folks. Santa Claus, the one and only has finally been spotted. Old Saint Nick appears to be traveling at supersonic speed. He's setting things right, bringing joy and cheer wherever he goes. Yes folks, Kris Kringle has pulled it out of the bag and delivered Xmas to excited children all over the world! Finale Performed by Danny Elfman, Catherine O'Hara, and the Citizens of Halloween CHORUS La, la, la, (etc.) CYCLOPS Jack! CORPSE DAD Jack's back! UNDERSEA GAL Jack? WINGED DEMON Jack's okay! MAN UNDER THE STAIRS He's alright! CHORUS Jack's OK, and he's back, OK CHILD CORPSE AND CHORUS He's all right MAYOR AND CHORUS Let's shout, make a fuss Scream it out, wheee CHORUS Jack is back now, everyone sing In our town of Halloween JACK It's great to be home! SANDY CLAWS Hohohohoho Happy Halloween! Claws brings snow to Halloween JACK Merry Christmas! CHILD CORPSE What's this? CYCLOPS What's this? HARLEQUIN DEMON I haven't got a clue MR. HYDE What's this? CLOWN Why it's completely new OFF-SCREEN VOICE What's this? WOLFMAN Must be a Christmas thing OFF-SCREEN VOICE What's this? MAYOR It's really very strange CHORUS This is Halloween Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! What's this? What's this? (Repeat) DR. FINKELSTEIN Careful, my precious jewel! F. with his new wife! JACK My dearest friend, if you don't mind I'd like to join you by your side Where we can gaze into the stars JACK AND SALLY And sit together, now and forever For it is plain as anyone can see We're simply meant to be the end of FINALE, Zero zooms off into the heavens THE END! Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas Category:Media Category:Mediamass Category:Scripts